1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a refrigerator for use in low ambient conditions such as can be encountered in an unheated garage or outdoors on a deck or patio. The refrigerator can be provided with an ambient heater to add heat to the refrigerated space when ambient temperatures outside the refrigerator are low enough that items stored in the refrigerator could freeze.
2. Description of the Related Art
Refrigerator-freezers having controls to protect the contents of the refrigerator from freezing when the refrigerator-freezer is operating in low temperature conditions are known.